


Backwards and Forwards

by spnxmarvel-fanfic (smartravenclaws)



Series: Acey Spacey Eggs and Bakey [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940's, AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Father Figure, Space Stone, Time Stone, Time Travel, back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartravenclaws/pseuds/spnxmarvel-fanfic
Summary: Madi Williams comes face-to-face with a decision that could possibly change her life, if things go wrong.There's too much to loose, too much time, even when you have the power of the time stone and a wizard behind you.Who is Madi, anyway?-----The fourth book in the 'Acey Spacey Eggs and Bakey' series. Involves time travel, and going insane. Madi is my own character, and the rest belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studio's~BASED ON THE MOVIES, NOT COMICS~





	1. Grandpa's, A Choice, and Not Slapping a Bitch

So, uh, Steve and Bucky are fading away.

 

Not figuratively, like their losing their mind, but literally. Kinda like that whole Thanos thing, but _really, really slowly_.

 

It’s painful for everyone.

 

“I’ve gotta do it,” I said to Stark on the fifth day. The two grandpas were in the infirmary, doing their… thing. Yesterday, Strange told everyone that the most likely scenario is that someone is trying to stop Steve and Bucky from existing in the twenty-first century, which would be disastrous, as many important events wouldn’t happen and all that shit. I stopped paying attention.  

 

“Do what?” Stark replied. No, he and Steve hadn’t really made up, and he’s still weird around me, but anyone would be shaken up in this situation.

 

“Go back in time. Both of us know that Strange’s excuses for not going into the past were utter _bullshit_ ,” there was no one else around, which wasn’t a surprise. They were either comforting Steve and Bucky, or taking up their missions. “But if he’s got his reasons, I’m not gonna be a dick and force him to do it,”

 

“What makes you think that Steve would ever let you do that?” He asked back immediately. I didn’t doubt for a second that he was thinking of Peter.

 

“Right now? Really, Stark? I honestly don’t give a fuck if I get stuck back in time if it means saving _both_ of them. I’m a stone keeper, and I already can’t die. I’ll figure something out,” I huffed, also trying not to imagine Steve telling me off because I really don’t need the mini Steve in my head tell me off.

 

And the great Tony Stark just stared at me. No emotion left I guess. Relatable. Then all of a sudden he walks off.

 

“Hey!” I called out after him. Of course he has the fucking nerve to-

 

“Are you coming?” he yelled back from the hallway like his motive was obvious.

 

“Jesus Christ, Stark,” I mumbled before running after him. “A bloody heads up would be nice,”

 

Despite the awkward situation, and the awkward relationship that we share, the walk to the garage was short. Thank the higher powers or whoever is up there. It’s a little hard to believe in God and Jesus when you’ve met two Gods, one having tried to destroy a city.

 

“C’mon, jump in,” Stark said, opening the door of the nearest car.

 

“Uh… no. No way,” I made shapes with my hands for no reason. “No way am I using a _car_. Remember the road trip? And the fact that I have _powers_ , Stark?”

 

“Yeah, so?” _Fuck_ I’ve fucked up. The lack of emotion and willpower in his voice is enough to crack _me_. And I’m dick to this guy already on a good day.

 

“Where are we going. I’ll take us.” I said a bit more gently, and I walked closer to him. _Fucking emotionless eyes will be the fucking death of me_.

 

“Strange. The Sanctum,” Stark replied simply, and I grabbed his arm, opening a portal.

 

Within _three frick-fracking seconds,_ Wong and Strange were already in front of us, hands with the special magic at the ready.

 

“Tony. Madi. It’s good to see you,” Strange said as both wizards let their guards down.

 

“I saw you literally yesterday, Strange. But yeah, whatever it's nice to see you, Wong,” I said to Strange, watching him frown and laughing internally. _Being jerks to uptight people is_ sooo _fun_.

 

“Madi thinks she wants to go back in time,” Tony interjected, stepping up so he was beside me.

 

“Really?” Wong obviously wasn’t informed about yesterdays conversation.

 

“Well, yeah. Being a stone-keeper and all, I think I have a better chance of survival,” I said, indirectly pointing to Strange with my mind. _Fucking ‘I can’t go back because I need to protect the time stone’. Utter bullshit._

 

Strange didn’t react. _Well, at least he knows how to defuse a bully._

 

“Have you told Steve?” He asked instead. _Everybody keeps asking me that like they’re trying to change my mind. SHOULDN’T HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS THEN, FUCKERS_.

 

“No, and he won’t find out until I’m back. Now before I slap a bitch, let’s do this.”


	2. The Past, Erskine, and Don't Shoot Me

_The Past_

Ten minutes later I jumped through a portal, back in time. It took me a second to adjust to my surroundings, which seemed to be a lab. I tested to see if my powers worked like Strange asked. _Goodie. They work. So far I’m not a fuck-up._

 

In the distance, I saw a man sitting at a desk, surrounded by notes. I started to walk towards him, and he looked up.

 

The man’s face showed the common emotion of ‘ _Oh fuck. Shit shit shit’_ as he grabbed a gun from his pocket. “Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?”

 

I realised at this point that my superhero costume would look very odd. You would think that being in the freaking 1940’s would be something to remember. I didn’t walk any further, but I used my powers to change into the clothes I had on before. “I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to save you,”

 

Again, I realised this was a bad idea. I was wearing a hoodie and jeans, and from the pictures Steve showed me, this is not what 1940’s people wear. The man loaded the gun.

 

“Wait wait wait. That won’t do anything but attract attention,” I held up my hands as if to say _‘hold the fuck up’_ “You’re Doctor Abraham Erskine, right? I’m from the future, and it’s in danger,”

 

He didn’t lower his gun, but he did nod. So I tried my best to convince him. “Do these clothes look like something someone these days would wear? And all those notes are for the super soldier serum, for the ongoing war. Your work will kick-start an organization called shield. Do I need to continue?” I asked once I saw that his gun started to lower, and I _think_ he was beginning to believe me.

 

“How did you get here then?” _What else should I expect from a scientist?_

 

“There are these things called Infinity Stones. In my time there’s a man named Stephen Strange who protects the Time Stone. I guess that explains itself, and how I’m here. I’m a stone-keeper too, actually,” I made the stone appear in my hand. “This is the space stone.”

 

_Things. Great word, Madi._

 

This time, the doctor walked towards me. When he reached out to touch it, I made it disappear again. “If you touch it, you’ll die. And no amount of science could ever hope to understand the full depth of this, and me too now, I guess,” I shrugged and let my hand fall to my side.

 

“I believe you,” he said slowly. “But what do we do?”

 

“Well… what year is it?”

 

“1941. February.” He responded.

 

“So you’re close to finishing the serum?” I asked now, walking over to the table he sat before.

 

“Very. All we really need now is a candidate so I can adjust it accordingly,” Erskine told me, walking behind me.

 

“Steve Rogers. You need to find Steve Rogers and recruit him because there’s not a lot of time.” I gently touched the notes. _I wish I could bloody read his handwriting._

 

“Who? And why him? And why is the future in danger, and why should I care?” obviously his science brain kicked in, so I did the natural human thing and groaned.

 

“You’ll lose the war. Aside from the Nazi’s, there’s an organization that plans to overthrow the Nazi’s from within called HYDRA,” I turned to face his inquisitive eyes. “Steve Rogers receives the serum and becomes a, well, super soldier. He takes out the leader but is also frozen for seventy years, which is where I come from. He saves many lives there as well, along with his friend, Bucky Barnes.

 

“My theory is that someone from my time has come back to stop Steve Rogers from becoming Captain America, therefore having him die before he meets his superhero persona, and not save Bucky, causing lots of people who should be alive to die, and vice-versa. Do you get my point?”

 

Erskine is quiet for a second, and I freak out thinking I’ve overloaded him. At least I’ve given him my reason to be here, and a bribe. “So you need to make sure this… Rogers… receives my serum, to save the world…”

 

“Yes. Someone is coming to either destroy all the evidence or kill you,” I gulp. _You’re dead either way, but I need you alive for a little longer._

 

“There is no evidence. I keep it all in my head.” The Doctor tapped it. _Oh, great_.

 

“Then what is all this?” I pointed to the sheets of paper, confused.

 

“Nothing. People try to read it, but all it is is scribbles,” he grinned. _Fucking played by an old dude._

 

I smiled back anyway. “Hey, is there a Stark Expo on anytime soon?”

 

“It’s on tonight, why?” he asked.

 

“We’re going to the recruitment office there.”

 


	3. Tiny Steve, The Stark Expo, and Guns

_OH MY GOD HE WAS EVEN CUTER IN REAL LIFE_.

 

Tiny Steve is adorable. Like, if you saw him on the street in the 1940’s, you’d be like, ‘wow, look at that small man’, but if you’re from the 21st century, and you know Steve Rogers, it’s amazing. So amazing I can’t even think of a better word than amazing.

 

And I’ve also decided to make Bucky cut his hair short again when I get back. He’s _incredibly_ handsome. Especially in that uniform.

I pointed Steve out to Erskine once I got over him being small, so he knew who to talk to. Now I see the doctor standing close to the two, and I remember this story from Steve.

 

“There are men laying down their lives,” I mouthed along with Steve, playing with the edge of the dress that Erskine gave me to fit in. I was standing relatively far away, although I was close to the girls they were on a ‘double date’ with.

 

I missed the next couple of words, but all of a sudden I saw Bucky turn around and respond to one of the girls. Something about dancing.

 

Now Bucky was walking backwards away from Steve. I know these words.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back,”

 

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,”

 

Hold up. Steve never told me this. Bucky started walking back to him, and gave him a hug. _God dammit. Don’t cry Don’t cry Don’t cry Don’t cry._ Too much shit happened to these two.

 

 _I can’t. I can’t- I need to sit down_. I found a nearby bench seat and sat down, putting my head in my hands and sobbed. _Fucking Strange and fucking past and stupid stupid stupid why did I come again? Fuck I need a drink_.

 

Looking up, through blurry eyes, I got ready to wipe my eyes and find some goddamn alcohol. But there was a man there, wearing a uniform that only meant war.

 

He sat next to me and handed me a tissue. I tried to blink and see who it was, but no success, so I took the tissue.

 

“Are you alright?” an all too familiar voice asked and I froze, turning my head to look at the man. _Bucky._

 

“Uh, not really,” I tried not to roll my eyes, although I don’t think I could if I tried. This version of Bucky… was innocent. Clean. Hadn’t seen things he shouldn’t have.

 

“Did your date leave you?” he asked. _Oooooh boy, he has no fucking idea._

 

“No. My best friends are dying and…” I was ready to spill and to let it all out, but I just _can’t_. I started crying again. _I’m only twenty-one I don’t need this. I shouldn’t be in fucking 1941, sitting with my father-figures best friend, crying my eyes out and- and-_

 

Bucky put his arm around my shoulders to steady me. I look at him again and nearly start crying again. “You look too young to be here by yourself. C’mon, I’ll take you home,”

 

“Don't- you- have- a date?” I say between sobs. In reality, I should make a portal and go somewhere. But I’m in a strange place with strange people and I just want to feel close to my _goddamn dad_.

 

“Not really. You see I plan double dates with my friend so that two girls who want to go out together have an alibi,” Bucky explains, standing up and giving me a hand. I nearly laugh.

 

Instead, like a total loser, I give him a hug. “You remind of one of them. But… better.” I whisper, feeling more tears falling down my face.

 

He was surprised a first but still hugged back. “C’mon. Let me take you home. Where do you live?” He held me out a shoulders length now.

 

“Nowhere. I need to go find someone now,” _Fuck I’m a trashy person, but right now there’s only one person I could_ possibly _talk to._ “But whatever you do, don’t die. Don’t die for Steve.”

 

Like the jerk I am, I run off toward the recruitment office to find Erskine, leaving Bucky behind, confused.

 

\------

 

Steve is eventually recruited for the trails like history says, and I hole myself up in Erskine’s tiny apartment like a potato. Maybe everyone was telling me not to do this because they knew I’d become so emotional. Strange did tell me that I would feel physically weaker, and familiar things would be different. Little did I know that he meant _Steve and Bucky_. Although it was nice to see Bucky’s face without hearing his every thought.

 

It’s been at least two weeks of eating pizza (its better in the past) and entertaining myself with a pack of cards when Erskine walks in and says that they’re using the serum on Steve today. He wants me to be there.

 

Quite frankly, I never should have left his side at all to make sure he isn’t killed prematurely.  But I was too busy being an emotional zucchini that I didn’t even think to make sure he stayed alive. Then again, if anything was going to happen it would be today.

 

The plan is working so far though. Steve, obviously is taking the serum, Bucky is at war and will be captured by HYDRA for the first time soon. And me? I was standing in a corner, watching everybody like a hawk, testing my powers behind my back just to make sure there wasn’t going to be a problem making sure this important moment happened in time.

 

However, I spot two people with guns. I can tell by the way they’re carrying themselves. _There’s only meant to be one. This could only mean… SHIT. I actually have to do something, now._

 

I decide to walk a little closer to Erskine and watch him when he shakes both men’s hands. One has his teeth whitened. _Bingo_. The other looks like he has fake teeth, which could only mean he has those special things that kill you in his mouth. _The HYDRA man is that one, then._

 

 _Oh shit. Erskine doesn’t know he’s dying, and now he’s gonna think I failed him. Shit_. I casually walk up to him while he’s talking to Howard Stark, who made me do a double take, thinking it was my version of Stark.

 

“Hey, doc. Mind if I talk to you for a second?” I pulled on his arm, and he gladly followed.

 

“I forgot to mention this. There’s only meant to be one person with a gun watching, but there’s two. I know which is the time-traveller, but…” I began explaining.

 

“But what?” 

 

“The other works for HYDRA. Once he see’s that the serum works, he grabs the extra vile and shoots you.” I gulp. “You don’t make it, Doc.”

 

Doctor Abraham Erskine ~~is~~ was the kind of man who was always prepared to die for his work. He puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles gently. “As long as Steve gets the serum, the future is saved. Stay safe,” he gives me a final nod and goes back to the machines. _He took that way better than I would have._ It also occurs to me that I never actually told him my name, yet he still trusts me.

Then _the_ Peggy Carter walks tiny Steve down, and they put him in position. So I go back to where I can keep an eye on the man.

 

They’re just about to start the process when he starts to stand up. I clench my fist and keep him in his seat, but his head breaks free and he looks around until his eyes rest on me.

 

Steve is screaming, the man is smirking, and I’m squeezing my eyes shut. _Something’s- wrong…_ The man is fighting back and winning. _Hold on Madi, you’re almost there._

It opens. I get a glimpse of Steve as I know him, except all hot and steamy which makes me cringe before a gunshot rings out and I collapse to the floor.

 

 


	4. The Future, You Shot Me, and Spirals

By the time I come to, the future-man is standing above me, and I can see Erskine lying dead on the floor. Steve is nowhere to be seen, so I’m going to assume he is after the man who shot the doctor like he’s meant to.

 

“Ace. Lovely to see you,” he smirked and pulled me up. He then pushed me against the wall, making sure I couldn’t make a fist.

 

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” I asked. Everyone else in the viewing room had left in fear, I assume. I’d like to leave too if that's alright.

 

“The person who is going to make sure you suffer for wrecking our plan. If we can’t kill Captain America, might as stop his kid from returning to him.” I am noticing now the portal on the other side of the room that could only mean my ticket out of here.

 

“Nice idea. But men always seem to forget to protect their sensitive parts,” I say just as I knee him, smirking.

 

Free of his grasp, I don’t throw him across the room like I should, I just make a run for the portal.

 

BANG!

 

 _Shit. My fucking shoulder._ “FUCKING ASSHOLE!” I yell out and turn around to face the man, who to my surprise was charging at me. I quickly moved to the side, but I forgot. _The portal._

 

He went straight through, and I freaked. “STRANGE!!!” I yelled out, and I saw the edges of the portal waver, and it began to be unstable. Any second now, he’d close it and I’d be stuck in 1941. So I dived, and instead of landing, I kept tumbling through colours and time and space and numbers and-

 

Dark.


	5. Headaches, Memories and Meetings

I woke up panting in a bed. It creaked as I sat up. “Oh fuck. My head,” I clutched it, not being able to remember the last time I had a headache.

 

Suddenly I remembered being shot, and my hand instinctively went to my shoulder. _No wound._ _How long have I been here? And why do I feel like a twelve-year-old?_

 

I looked around the room, which was rather bare, apart from a cupboard, bed, and desk. Finally, my eyes found and rested on a calendar.

 

_NINETEEN TWENTY-NINE???!!!!!!_

_Shit_. I heard a voice outside the room. “Madi! It’s time for breakfast!”

 

Without thinking, I respond with “Coming Mum!”

 

 _Mum?_ I cover my mouth. _What the hell is going on?_

 

I throw off my sheets when my head starts hurting again, and I groan softly. Stumbling over to the desk, I see a notebook with the name ‘Madison Doe’ written on it. Looking up, confused, I spot a spider.

 

 _Peter_.

 

Where is Peter, though? And how am I going to get back to him? Who is Peter?

 

I froze. _Peter_ … it seems familiar. Maybe he’s a classmate. But there’s something about his name that makes my heart clench.

 

Moving on, I think about Dad. _Steve._ Did I save him? Suddenly I feel like the memory is fading. Like when… when… that tha- war. The war is being threatened, Mum tells me.

 

_Shit. Am I losing my Memory? Am I being trapped in time?!_

 

I grip onto the wall and try to remember.

 

“My name is Madi Williams. My parents are dead. But Steve looks after me. I have powers…” I realised suddenly that I _did_ have powers. I tried to move a simple pencil, but nothing happened. Gripping the wall tighter, I continue.

“I’m twenty-one. I’m a superhero. I have a boyfriend…” _Wait, no I don’t._

 

I start again.

 

“My name is Madi Williams. My parents are dead, but Steve looks after me. He’s Captain America. I had powers. I’m twenty- twenty….” My knuckles were white.

 

“I’m twelve.”

 

“My name is Madi Williams,” _I have to hold on. I need to remember._ “My parents are dead, so Steve looks after me. I go to school, and I’m going to be… to be… late.”

 

_I can’t breathe._

 

“My name is Madi Williams. My Dad is dead, so Mum looks after me and my little sister.”

 

_White knuckles._

 

“I’m going to be late for school.”

 

_Grip the wall._

 

“I’m twelve.”

 

_Tighter._

 

“There’s a boy at school who’s really cute.”

 

 _Help_.

 

“My name is Madi Doe.”

 

 _Me_.

 

“Breakfast, Madi!” I heard Mum yell out again. I quickly rush outside to the kitchen, catching my reflection, and a nasty pimple in a mirror on the way past.

 

“Stupid puberty.”

 

 

\-----

_The Present_

_Third POV_

A man came hurdling through the portal, who was defiantly not Madi. “WONG!” Strange yelled out, not wanting to close the portal in case she was on her way back. However, the other wizard wasn’t quick enough, and the man was already coming at Strange with a knife.

 

He tried to dodge his attacks to keep the portal stable, but the knife comes in contact with his side and he _has_ to pull away.

 

The portal disappears, trapping Madi, and the man looks at Strange and smirks. “You messed up my plan, so I messed up yours,” and then he’s gone. Disappeared into thin air.

 

Strange looks at Wong, a hint of worry in his eyes. “We need to tell the Avengers.”

 

 

\------

 

 

“We, have a problem,” Strange said to the table of Avengers. He called an emergency, and everyone was there, minus Steve and Bucky. Bruce was also missing, as he was looking after them.

 

“Madi is stuck in the past, and I have no way of getting her back. She’s lost, and already apart of the past now.” He said grimly. Peter tried to comprehend, but he just couldn't. It looked like the rest of the Avengers felt the same.

 

Sighing, Strange elaborated. “Madi went back in time to save Rogers and Barnes from their current fate. I do believe she succeeded but did not manage to return to our time. However, she may appear in this new timeline as well, but it will take one hour for it to overlap.”

 

“Overlap?” Stark asks.

 

“Because we have known Madi personally, we will still remember her as she was. That will include your relationship, Peter.” Strange said, and Peter’s heart squeezed. “But if we end up knowing her in this new timeline, the two Madi’s will overlap each other. The old one most likely to be more prominent if you were close with her.”

 

“When will the effect kick in?” Sam asked. He was one of the ones most on edge.

 

“Everyone will begin to feel the effect in about…” Strange looked at the clock. “Thirty seconds.”

 

Most people were shocked, some angry, but everyone watched the empty chair as Steve’s form began to appear. Clint and Scott tried to make sense of the fading feeling as well, until they found themselves with their families and no memory of the previous conversation, Clint on his farm and Scott in his apartment. They were safe and happy with their families.

 

Peter seemed to be the least affected by everything. Even Strange looked dazed. Tony, strangely enough, seemed to be fairly awake as well. Once Steve was solid, and people began to wake up, Stark was the one to ask the question.

 

“Where’s Bucky and Madi, Steve?”

 

“Upstairs still in bed, probably,” the hero shrugged. “Who knows what they did last night.” Steve gained a mischievous glint in his eye. Peter paled and a few others gagged.

 

Sure enough, Bucky and a slightly older version of Madi walked into the room hand in hand. “What did we miss, guys?”

 

 


End file.
